callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WA2000
The WA2000 is a semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle that was produced by the Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen company. History The WA 2000 was designed in the 1970s. The bullpup design was chosen because it would allow a standard length (for a sniper rifle) barrel to be used whilst the overall length would be shorter than a conventional rifle. The WA 2000 used the PV4 night vision sniper scope. The .300 Winchester Magnum round was chosen as the primary caliber because of its long range accuracy and its consistency at all ranges. The entire rifle is designed around the barrel. The WA2000 fires from a closed bolt and uses a bolt with seven locking lugs. The rifle features a six round magazine capacity. Only 176 total rifles were ever produced in three different variants: one chambered for the standard .300 Winchester Magnum round, another chambered for the popular 7.62x51mm NATO round, and the final version for the 7.5x55mm Swiss round. The final retail cost for a rifle in 1988 was in the range of $9,000 to $12,500. Modern Warfare 2 The WA2000 is very similar to the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4, as it does the same damage and doesn't receive any benefits from Stopping Power if unsilenced due to its damage multipliers, with the obvious exception being shooting at an opponent who has already taken specific amounts of damage from other guns. When fired with either both a silencer and Stopping Power or with neither a silencer nor Stopping power, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the chest up. Because of this, most players consider the WA2000 to be the best silenced sniper rifle with Stopping Power and the best unsilenced sniper rifle without Stopping Power, as it has the highest chance of a one shot kill, tied with the Barrett and Intervention, but is semi-automatic and has low recoil. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while ACOG scope is attached) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) File:Wa2000 6.png|The WA2000 Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Trivia * Similar to the Barrett M82, the cover on the scope has a "Mr. Yuk" sticker on it, though, unlike the Barrett, it is not rotated 90 degrees counter-clockwise. * The WA2000 was spotted in Airplane graveyard, and is a pickup in Estate Takedown with a Thermal Scope attachment. * Stopping Power has no effect on the WA2000's one-hit-kill zones unless using a silencer. * The WA2000 is the only bullpup sniper rifle to be featured in the Call of Duty series. * Only 176 WA2000's were ever produced; in America the market price of a WA2000 is around $80,000, which questions how Ultranationalists have about 10 of them in Loose Ends. It's possible that they were stolen, that production began again at some point, or that they are illegally manufactured copies. *The WA in WA2000 stands for Walther. *Some versions come equipped with a special magazine holder located in front of the trigger guard for quick access which may lead to some confusion; some may think it is a conventional rather than a bullpup rifle. Video thumb|left|300px|Sniping with the WA2000 on Afghan. References Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:German Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer